piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest
Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest is the second installment in the Pirates of the Caribbean film series, released in 2006 as a follow-up to the original Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. It is directed by Gore Verbinski and produced by Jerry Bruckheimer. It stars Johnny Depp (Captain Jack Sparrow), Orlando Bloom (William Turner), Keira Knightley (Elizabeth Swann), Bill Nighy (Davy Jones) and Stellan Skarsgård (William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner). It was followed in 2007 by Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. Tagline: Captain Jack is back. Plot Fate Intervenes It is a year since the events of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, and it is the wedding day of William Turner (Orlando Bloom) and Elizabeth Swann (Keira Knightley). However, the arrival of Lord Cutler Beckett (Tom Hollander) in Port Royal disrupts proceedings, as both Will and Elizabeth are arrested on the charge of setting free an enemy of the crown: Captain Jack Sparrow (Johnny Depp), whom Beckett also wishes to track down. Jack has his own set of troubles to worry about, however. A debt he made with Davy Jones (Bill Nighy) to raise the Black Pearl from the depths of the ocean thirteen years ago is set to be paid, and Jack does not wish to bind himself to a lifetime of servitude as part of Jones' crew. Instead, he sets out to locate the Dead Man's Chest and the key that opens it, in order to gain control over Jones himself. Jack escapes from a Turkish prison with a drawing of the key, and sets off to track it down. Meanwhile, Cutler Beckett strikes a deal with Will Turner, wishing for him to obtain Jack Sparrow's compass in exchange for a full pardon. Will remains dubious, but is left with no other choice. The Search for Jack Sparrow By this point, Jack has begun his voyage, though is unable to discern any resolute course from his compass. He descends to the lower deck to search for more rum, where he encounters William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner (Stellan Skarsgård). Turner had chosen to serve Davy Jones after being sent to the bottom of the ocean by Hector Barbossa—as a cursed man, unable to die. He warns Jack that his time is up, and that Jones has released the Kraken to bring Jack in. Before departing, Bootstrap marks Jack with the Black Spot, a sign that the Kraken is coming for him. Terrified, Jack orders Joshamee Gibbs (Kevin R. McNally) to head for land—any land—to avoid this terrible beast. In the confusion, Jack the monkey knocks Sparrow's hat into the sea, where it is carried far from its owner. It ends up in the hands of two fishermen, whose ship is suddenly dragged under the water by an unseen creature…the Kraken has been unleashed. In the prisons at Fort Charles, Will informs Elizabeth of his plan to track down Jack, but Governor Weatherby Swann (Jonathan Pryce) does not trust Will to free both himself and Elizabeth. As Will begins his search in Tortuga, Weatherby procures passage back to England for he and his daughter. Will's search ends on Isla de Pelegostos, where the Black Pearl has been beached. As he explores the nearby tropical forest, Will is captured by the native Pelegostos, and taken to a mountaintop village. There, he finds Jack acting as chief of the tribe, and though Sparrow does nothing to help Will in his predicament, he does whisper, "Save me!" before Will is taken away. Back in Port Royal, Governor Swann releases Elizabeth and makes for a rendezvous with Captain Hawkins, only to find Beckett's henchman, Mercer (David Schofield), waiting for him. Elizabeth, however, uses Mercer's appearance as a diversion, escaping back to Fort Charles, where she confronts Lord Beckett at the end of a pistol. Beckett makes a deal with her, giving her the Letters of Marque in exchange for Jack's compass. She leaves, and stows away, disguised as a sailor boy, aboard the Edinburgh Trader. Cannibal Island Meanwhile, another prison break has recently occured, and now Pintel (Lee Arenberg) and Ragetti (Mackenzie Crook) are making their way to Pelegosto Island along with the Prison Dog. They reach land, and set about preparing to take the Pearl as their own. Elsewhere on the island, Will Turner is being held inside one of two bone cages suspended over a ravine, along with the surviving crew of the Pearl. Gibbs informs him that the Pelegostos believe Jack is a god in human form, and intend to free his divine spirit by roasting and eating his "fleshy prison". The crew attempts to swing their cages across the chasm to climb up the other side. However, Leech spurs his crewers on to compete with Will and the others, and in their haste, tumble from the side of the cliff and plummet into the ravine. This draws the attention of a sentry, who runs to warn the villagers. The sentry inadvertantly buys Jack some time, as his arrival coincides with the Pelegostos' attempt to roast Jack alive. He escapes while the villagers race to kill their prisoners, but meets further resistance as he makes his way through the village. As Will and the crew roll through the jungle, still trapped inside their cage, Jack falls into a ravine, though his fall is broken by the pole he is tied to, and a series of wooden bridges. The crew makes it back to the Pearl just as Pintel and Ragetti, recently escaped from jail with help from the Prison Dog, are attempting to commandeer the ship. Jack himself arrives, pursued by the entire Pelegostos tribe, though manages to board the ship before they can catch him. Instead, their attention is drawn by the dog, who runs off into the jungle, chased by the natives. A Touch of Destiny Once back on the water, Will reveals he requires Jack's compass, though Jack brushes him off, instead ordering Gibbs to head upriver. He then proceeds to explain, using Will's naivety concerning Davy Jones, that the key Jack is looking for will enable Will to rescue Elizabeth. Elizabeth herself has departed Port Royal onboard the ''Edinburgh Trader, and begins to arouse the crew's superstitions when they come to believe her dress belongs to the spirit of a vengeful woman. By now, the Pearl's crew has taken to the longboats and heads up the Pantano River into Cypress Forest, for a meeting with the voodoo priestess, Tia Dalma. There, Dalma senses a "touch of destiny" about Will, and tells the tale of Davy Jones to her audience. She reveals that Jones, once in love, tried to spare himself the heartbreak of losing his love by cutting out his own heart, and locking it away in a chest. She also informs Jack that Jones keeps the key about his person at all times, and offers him a jar of dirt, explaining that, as Jones is unable to set foot on land for another decade, Jack should keep land about him for protection. Dalma then divines the location of the Flying Dutchman, for which the Pearl sets sail. Bargain with Jones Will Turner volunteers to head over to what he believes is the Dutchman and negotiate for Jack's soul. However, he is unaware that the wrecked ship he boards is not Jones' ship, which bursts out of the water in front of him as Will explores the vessel. He is surrounded by Jones' crewmen, who have served for so long on the Dutchman that various sea creatures have been assimilated into their bodies. Will is knocked out and lined up with the survivors of the wreck. Davy Jones reveals himself, proposing a deal with any who would rather serve aboard his ship than face their final judgement in death. One man refuses, and is killed and thrown overboard, while others are forced to agree. Jones realizes Will is neither dead nor dying, and demands to know his purpose. Will reveals that Jack Sparrow sent him to settle his debt, and Jones uses his supernatural power to bring himself, along with his crew, aboard the Black Pearl to confront Sparrow himself. Jack negotiates with Davy Jones, and is given three days to find one hundred souls to serve Jones—the first being Will himself, still aboard the Dutchman. Jones removes the Black Spot, and Jack immediately heads for Tortuga to harvest the souls. Tortuga Elizabeth is also on her way to Tortuga, after again using the Edinburgh crew's superstitions against them. She makes them believe the spirit is asking them to go to Tortuga, and writes the name in oil on the ship's deck, setting it alight to get their attention. In the Faithful Bride tavern, Gibbs begins recruiting sailors to sail aboard the Pearl—and ultimately be handed over to Jones—though manages only to recruit four. The fifth reveals himself as James Norrington, former Commodore, having been disgraced after piloting his ship into a hurricane while pursuing Jack and the Black Pearl. He starts a bar brawl after attempting to shoot Jack, which is joined by Elizabeth as Jack and his crew sneak out. Elizabeth knocks Norrington unconscious before he can do any more damage, and he is thrown into the pigsty. Mercer watches these proceedings, and later offers Norrington a deal on behalf of Lord Beckett. Night on the Dutchman Meanwhile, aboard the Flying Dutchman, Bootstrap Bill is reunited with his long-lost son after Jimmy Legs orders "Mr. Turner" to secure the mast tackle. Both Turners attempt the procedure, and when Bill encounters his son, lets go of the line, causing Will to drop a hoisted cannon into the deck. For his apparent mistake, Jimmy Legs prepares to whip Will, but Bootstrap intervenes, revealing to Davy Jones that he is the boy's father. Cruelly, Jones forces Bootstrap to whip his own son, though Bootstrap insists it was an act of compassion compared to the severe lashing Jimmy Legs would have inflicted. Back in Port Royal, Beckett meets with a manacled Governor Swann and informs him that Elizabeth has been sighted by Mercer in the company of Sparrow and "other fugitives from justice". He convinces an extremely reluctant Swann to relinquish his authority to him, in order to assure Elizabeth's safety. On the Flying Dutchman, Will meets his father, and they both play Davy Jones at Liar's dice in an attempt to win the key. They lose, but Will later steals it and rows to a ship. Davy Jones realises this means that Jack is after his heart. He catches the ship Will is on and summons the Kraken. The Kraken destroys the ship and kills all aboard, (except for Will, who escapes), while Davy Jones sets sail for the island the heart is buried on. Isla Cruces Both crews arrive at the island at much the same time, although Davy Jones sends his sailors to retrieve the chest as he cannot set foot on land for another decade. Jack, Norrington and Elizabeth use the compass to find the chest. Will appears and is reunited with Elizabeth. They embrace and Will kisses her. There is a shot where Jack and Norrington look on, and they are obviously vexed. The chest precipitates a three-way duel between Jack, Will and Norrington for possession of it. As they are occupied, Davy Jones's crew arrives and attack Ragetti and Pintel who have taken the chest while Jack, Will, and Norrington fight each other. Elizabeth chases both Ragetti and Pintel, eventually fleeing and fighting with them as Davy Jones' crew catches up with the chest they were carrying. They manage to fight them as Jack manages to get away from Will and Norrington. He opens the dropped chest, taking Davy Jones' heart and closing it again. He puts it in the jar of dirt he brought with him when he runs and makes it back to the longboat. Eventually, while Jack is distracted, Norrington sees both the chest and the jar of dirt in the longboat. He makes the "brave" gesture of taking the chest and running with it to draw Davy Jones' crew away from the others to help them make their escape not telling them that he has already taken the heart from the jar. Jack, still thinking that he has the heart, agrees and the others flee. Norrington is cornered by Davy Jones' crew, but plays the coward and drops the chest to run away while they laugh. The Kraken Escaping the island, the Pearl is finally caught by the Kraken. After a vicious struggle, the jar holding the dirt is broken and emptied revealing that the heart is no longer in it. Jack frantically searches what is left (frantically exclaiming, "Where's the thump-thump?!") as the crew prepares to defend the ship from the Kraken. During the battle, Elizabeth catches sight of Jack rowing away from the boat, calling him a coward. Later on, as Jack is rowing away from the embattled ship, he is shown looking at his compass before deciding whether or not to go back and help. Will and the rest of the crew have managed to put together a trap to help defend the ship and it is during that final battle against the Kraken that Elizabeth runs into Jack who has returned. He fires a shot into the trap of gunpowder that drives the Kraken away for the moment, but it is enough to buy the crew time to escape. He gives the painful order to abandon ship. The Captain goes down with his ship However, Elizabeth realises the Kraken is specifically after Jack. She kisses him passionately, and as she does, Will (who is climbing down the ship to the wooden "lifeboat") witnesses the kiss but says nothing, although he is clearly hurt. Elizabeth uses the opportunity to chain Jack to the mast as the rest of the crew escape from the ship. This references an earlier scene in which both Elizabeth and Jack told the other that one day their curiosity would get the better of them, and that they would change their ways, if only for a short period. Jack has seemingly decided to show his good side by returning to help at the risk of his own life, while Elizabeth for once throws her own sense of honour and decency to the wind, both by kissing Jack, and by chaining him to the mast to save herself. In the end though, she truly seems sad at the idea despite her telling Jack that it's the only way to save them, and that she's not sorry. There are also two specific scenes where the voodoo compass wavers towards Jack while under the influence of Elizabeth, insinuating some ulterior feelings on her part. She tells everybody in the lifeboat they escape in that Jack has "elected" to remain aboard and go down with his ship and they sail away from the Black Pearl. Jack manages to slip out of his shackles just as the Kraken appears on all sides of the ship, trapping him. Jack grabs a sword and the last we see of him he is smiling and saying, "Hello, beastie," and attacking the Kraken as the monster destroys the Black Pearl and drags her underwater to her grave. Davy Jones sees this and proclaims Jack's debt fulfilled. However, he then realises that something is not right and asks to see the "chest" (which used to contain his heart). After realizing his heart has been stolen and believing Jack had it when the Kraken killed him, he looks up into the sky and shouts, "Damn you, Jack Sparrow!" The Heart and a new Captain Norrington is found by ships from the East India Trading Company and is taken to Port Royal. There, he reappears and reports to Beckett with the Letters of Marque. To Beckett's surprise, Norrington does not deliver Sparrow's magical compass as Beckett hoped, but another, more powerful item, the heart of Davy Jones. The Pearl's survivors revisit Tia Dalma where they drink a toast to Jack, during which time Will is still distrustful of Elizabeth following the kiss he witnessed. Will tries to comfort her, mistaking her guilt for sadness, by promising that if anything could be done to save Jack that he would do it. Tia interrupts Will before he can finish and questions how far he or the rest of the crew would truly be willing to go to save Captain Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and the crew unanimously agree to travel to the World's End to save Jack. A now cheerful Tia explains that they will need a captain who knows those waters. Just as she finishes these words, footsteps are heard coming down the stairs. Everyone gathers around to see discover, to their surprise, that it is none other than the formerly dead Captain Hector Barbossa who exclaims, "So tell me, what's become of my ship?" before biting into a green apple, free of the curse that had plagued him once before. Epilogue Back at Pelegosto, the Pelegostos tribe is worshiping their new chief: the Prison Dog. Cast *Johnny Depp .... Jack Sparrow *Orlando Bloom .... Will Turner *Keira Knightley .... Elizabeth Swann *Jack Davenport .... Norrington *Bill Nighy .... Davy Jones *Jonathan Pryce .... Governor Weatherby Swann *Lee Arenberg .... Pintel *Mackenzie Crook .... Ragetti *Kevin McNally .... Gibbs *David Bailie .... Cotton *Stellan Skarsgård .... Bootstrap Bill *Tom Hollander .... Cutler Beckett *Naomie Harris .... Tia Dalma *Martin Klebba .... Marty *David Schofield .... Mercer *Alex Norton .... Captain Bellamy *Lauren Maher .... Scarlett *Nej Adamson ... Short Sailor *Jimmy Roussounis .... Large Sailor *Moray Treadwell .... Sunburned Sailor *San Shella .... Leech *Jim Cody Williams .... Fisherman (Montage) *Michael Miranda .... Cannibal Warrior *Luke de Woolfson .... Frightened Sailor *Derrick O'Connor .... Very Old Man *Georges Trillat .... Skinny Man *Israel Aduramo .... Crippled Man *Gerry O'Brien .... Irish Man *Dermot Keaney .... Maccus/Dutchman *Clive Ashborn .... Koleniko/Dutchman *Robbie Gee .... Shrimper (Montage) *Neil Panlasigui .... Cannibal Boy *Matthew Bowyer .... Sailor/Edinburgh *Max Baker .... Burser/Edinburgh *Steven Spiers .... Quartermaster/Edinburgh *John Boswall .... Wyvern *Winston Ellis .... Palifico/Dutchman *Christopher Adamson .... Jimmylegs/Dutchman *Andy Beckwith .... Clanker/Dutchman *Jonathan Linsley .... Olgivey/Dutchman *Sylver .... Shrimper's Brother *Simon Meacock .... Chaplain *Natsuko Ohama *Josie Dapar .... Cannibal Women *Vanessa Branch .... Giselle *David Sterne .... Edinburgh Cook *David Keyes .... Scuttled Ship Helmsman *Anthony Patricio .... Cannibal *Barry McEvoy .... Carruthers Guard *Michael Enright .... Deckhand/Edinburgh *Hernando Molina .... Sweepy (as Hernando "Sweepy" Molina) *John Mackey *Spider Madison *Bud Mathis .... Turkish Prisoner *Marco Kahn *David Zahedian *Faouzi Brahimi .... Turkish Guard *Jonathan Limbo .... Torch Native *Alex Cong .... Native Bridge Guard *Ho-Kwan Tse .... Hadras *Reggie Lee .... Headless *Lejon O. Stewart .... LeJon *Christopher S. Capp .... Parrot Voice Jack's crew *Felix Castro .... Moises *Mike Haberecht .... Kursar *Gerard Reyes .... Tearlach *M. Scott Shields .... Duncan *Chris "Sully" Sullivan .... Ladbroc *Fred Toft .... Quartetto Uncredited *Geoffrey Rush .... Barbossa Appearances Individuals *Angler *Hector Barbossa *Cutler Beckett *Bellamy *Bursar *Carruthers *Cartographer *Clanker *Cook *Cotton *Cotton's parrot *Crash *Crimp *Tia Dalma *Deckhand *Duncan *Joshamee Gibbs *Giselle *Hadras *Jimmy Legs *Davy Jones *Koleniko *Kursar *Ladbroc *Leech *LeJon *Maccus *Marty *Matelot *Mercer *Moises *James Norrington *Old Haddy *Olgivey *Palifico *Penrod *Pintel *Prison Dog *Quartermaster *Quartetto *Quittance *Ragetti *Ratlin *Sailor *Scarlett *Jack Sparrow *Elizabeth Swann *Weatherby Swann *Sweepy *Tearlach *William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner *William Turner *Two Head *Wheelback *Wyvern Creatures *Kraken Locations *Isla Cruces *Pelegosto Island **Cypress Forest ***Pantano River ***Tia Dalma's shack *Port Royal **Cutler Beckett's office **Fort Charles **John Brown's smithy **Port Royal Prison *Tortuga **''Faithful Bride'' Objects *Dead Man's Chest *Jack Sparrow's compass *James Norrington's sword *Key to the Dead Man's Chest *Letters of marque Organizations *East India Trading Company *Royal Navy Ships *''Black Pearl'' *''Edinburgh Trader'' *''Flying Dutchman'' *[[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]] *Scuttled ship *Shrimper's boat *Turkish fishing boat Release The film was released on July 6, 2006 in the United Kingdom and Australia, and on July 7, 2006 in the United States of America. In the US it was rated PG-13 for "Intense Sequences Of Adventure Violence, Including Frightening Images", and was rated 12A in the UK, as it "Contains moderate horror and action-adventure violence". The film was released on DVD in the United States on December 5, 2006, with a European release set for later in the month. A "Collector's Edition" with extra features will also be released. On February 14, 2008, USA Network bought the rights to broadcast the movies on television. http://www.movieweb.com/tv/news/23/26623.php Trivia *Three famous paintings were used as the basis for the Dead Man's Chest poster; "Capture of Kent by Surcouf" by Ambroise Louis Garneray, "De Windstoot" by Willem van de Velde the Younger, and "De Hollanders steken Engelse schepen in brand tijdens de tocht naar Chatham, 20 juni 1667" by Jan van Leyden. External links * * *DisneyPirates.com - Official Site *[http://www.myspace.com/deadmanschest Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest] at MySpace (official) *Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest at Yahoo! Movies *Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest at Rotten Tomatoes *[http://madeinatlantis.com/pirates/production/ Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Full Production Notes] See also *Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (comic) Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Real-world films